Illusions
by ashlyn nicolette
Summary: Well, it's been tried before. A modern day Moulin Rouge. But here's my version, enjoy... Chris moves form his small town home in Alexandria VA to live in NY as close to the 'Diamanods' Placae' He can get... PLEASE R
1. Cast Change

Just so ya'll know who is who and which character is supposed to be the ideal character from the original Moulin Rouge:  
  
  
  
Christian: Christophe, known as Chris.  
  
Toulouse: Toussaint  
  
The Doctor: Donatien  
  
The Argentinean: Arnaud  
  
Setti: Jules, except I've changed him to a her  
  
Satine: Bejewel  
  
Zidler: Zacharie  
  
Nini: Ninon, is more like a sister rather enemy  
  
Marie: Marielle, sides with Zacherie (Zidler)  
  
Duke: David  
  
Moulin Rouge: Diamond's Palace  
  
Bohemian: Illusion  
  
The show must go on… 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"SON GET IN HERE!" My father yelled strictly. Drearily walking in I sighed.  
  
"What do you want father?" My smooth Scottish accent came.  
  
"You are not going anywhere!" he screamed. Yes I was, I was going to New York.  
  
"Yes father I am. I'm 18 years old and I am my own person! I'm leaving."  
  
"No you're not! I'm not to have my son go to New York to get high with groupies and prostitutes!"  
  
"Watch me!" I snapped. Grabbing my arm he pulled me back.  
  
"You leave this house you're never coming back." He hissed.  
  
"…Deal…" I smiled grabbing my jacket and heading toward the door.  
  
"It's all that love baloney you believe in. 'Love is like oxygen…'" he mimicked me.  
  
"Well you'll be wasting your life away in a puddle of smoke and a gun to your head! Good luck you loser!"  
  
"Thanks dad." I called climbing into my 2002 red IMPRESSION. Roaring the engine I skidded out of the drive way and down the street.  
  
After about 5 hours of driving and reaching New York, it took me a little while to locate my apartment. Calling constantly on my cell phone for directions, it was never any help. They were too high to tell which end of their body was their ass and which were their nose.  
  
Finally reaching the apartment the streets were weary and cold but as soon as I stepped through the door I could smell the weed and smoke filled garret.  
  
"Hello?" I called.  
  
"Hello?" I tried again over the music.  
  
"HEY!" I screamed pulling the plug.  
  
"It is you! Our new roommate! Welcome, welcome. I am Toussaint and this is…"  
  
"Arnaud."  
  
"Jules."  
  
"Donatien."  
  
"Nice to meet you." I shook hands with each of them.  
  
"I'm here to see if I qualify for the room." I spoke slowly.  
  
"No worries Chris you gots it. It is Chris right?" I nodded.  
  
"It's short for Christophe."  
  
"Well now that we're all here, let's go." Jules said in a seductive voice.  
  
"Go? Go where?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"To 'Diamond's Palace' of course. We must celebrate our new member of our humble family of Illusions. It's great!" Toussaint smiled.  
  
"I can't go there… I just got here and I don't even have anything to wear."  
  
"Oh don't worry we can fix that. Besides you HAVE to look presentable for Bejewel." Jules giggled running her hands all over me.  
  
"Oh my God!" I practically fell as she grabbed at 'me'. She giggled in amusement.  
  
"He's a big boy." She smiled.  
  
"Be- who?" I asked.  
  
"Bejewel, she is the star of the show!" Arnaud prompted.  
  
"Why am I seeing her?"  
  
"Because Jules here is psychic and she saw you totally changing the lives of everyone who is an Illusion. Can you believe it? You're the Illusion everyone has been waiting for!"  
  
The next thing I knew I was dressed in a costume of some kinds of really light material. However I wasn't about to complain, it was black and black was my best color.  
  
"Is it a costume party?" I asked looking at myself.  
  
"No of course not. It's a living Illusion."  
  
"What?" I was completely confused now.  
  
"You see Bejewel isn't an Illusion, and neither is anyone at Diamond's Palace. That is why so they don't worry about who comes and goes that they just suck up all of everyone's money they have everyone dress in costumes. Get it?" Toussaint explained. I so didn't get it.  
  
"Got it." I mumbled.  
  
"Good." They all called grabbing me and pulling me with them.  
  
"Because here we go!" Everything began spinning and suddenly we were there! In a mad frenzy of singing! This was amazing! Never had I experienced something so dramatically exotic!  
  
"I'm comin up so you better get this party started!"  
  
Toussaint sang out as we burst through the doors and I was hooked through their arms.  
  
"Get this party started on a Saturday night  
  
Everybody's waiting for me to arrive  
  
Sending out the message to all of my friends  
  
We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
  
I got lots of style check my gold diamond rings  
  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean  
  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
  
I'm coming up I'm comin  
  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started!"  
  
Everyone was singing and dancing and it was amazing! I'd never seen people having so much fun!  
  
As the prostitutes danced around somehow I was shoved into the madness and was dancing with everyone. This was too shibby!  
  
"I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
  
I'm coming up you better  
  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
  
Get this party started!"  
  
They all shouted throwing their arms into the air and the lights going out. Glitter began falling in showers and I could hear my heart in my ears. Could anything get better? But I didn't know what to expect next.  
  
Everyone watched in awe as a woman with such extinguishing beauty was flown into the room. Blue lights were everywhere and a techno type of music started and she began to belt.  
  
"We're on the phone  
  
We're all alone  
  
And that just ain't good enough  
  
I go around the world  
  
Too see your face  
  
'Cause that just ain't good enough  
  
So I'm just kicking it  
  
I'm counting the days  
  
I hardly can wait for us to hang out  
  
I'm really missing it in so many ways  
  
I anticipate us making out!"  
  
She sang. Oh how lovely her voice was. Everyone cheered as she sang and I couldn't help stare in disbelief at how such a beautiful creature could be in such a horrible place. Right then my heart practically screamed for her! I didn't know what to do.  
  
"BEJEWEL!" Everyone screamed.  
  
  
  
Songs:  
  
"Get This Party Started": Pink  
  
"Making Out": No Doubt 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"HERE DRINK THIS! IT'LL MAKE YOU WANT MORE FUN!" Toussaint shouted. Not thinking twice I took the cup and swigged it in one toss. Suddenly the room began spinning around me. I was going to faint if I didn't get out.  
  
The door! Where was it? It seemed like it was taking forever to find it but I did and practically threw up as the cold air of the brightly lit lobby hit my body.  
  
I rushed to one of the mirrors to look at my face. I looked horrible. But it didn't matter how I felt, I couldn't get her out of my mind… Bejewel… she was precious.  
  
I had watched her dance, dance with all of those men. Yet she didn't look like she was happy. She looked as if her life were going to end if she didn't perform to please. I couldn't avoid the thought any longer, I was in love. I knew it.  
  
After a couple of seconds of deep breaths I looked back into the mirror to not just see my own but… it was Bejewel's as well. She was looking into the mirror behind mine. She looked like she had been crying.  
  
Such a beautiful face. Her hair fiery red and filled with glitter and her eyes a brilliant blue. I felt my face smile and realized she was looking at me. She smiled shyly and looked at her fingers.  
  
I couldn't help but to express what was in my heart.  
  
"You're one in a million  
  
Oh  
  
Now  
  
You're one in a million  
  
Oh."  
  
I sang before she smiled. For some reason tears brimmed her eyes and she sucked her breath in viciously breaking into a coughing hysteria.  
  
Spinning around I grabbed her before she fell.  
  
"Oh my god are you all right?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh yes, of course. It's um just these costumes. That's all really! Thank you." She stood and backed away covering her mouth. Her face was deathly pale.  
  
However she was probably right. Her waist was smaller than anything and she had just finished a spectacular performance. She glanced up at me and smiled again shyly.  
  
"You're one in a million  
  
Oh  
  
Now  
  
You're one in a million  
  
Oh."  
  
I repeated, but much softer this time. I didn't understand. I felt like such a dork but the words were filled with such truth. I leaned in closer to her and wrapped my arms around her back. I leaned down to her lips but if any other time wasn't worse someone came bursting through the doors and she pulled away.  
  
"Zacherie! What are you doing?" She put on a fake smile.  
  
"Me my dear? Looking for you. Get back in there and make them men thirsty!" He boomed and went back the way he came. She began to go but I couldn't let her.  
  
"No wait!" I took a quick step. She turned as her flowing hair did with her.  
  
"You're one in a million  
  
Oh  
  
You're one in a million."  
  
She sang to me this time and a huge smile danced onto my lips. Did she feel the same? Were her feelings for me just as priceless as mine were for her?  
  
"Goodbye." She whispered and was gone just as quickly as she had appeared. However I wouldn't allow that goodbye to be our last.  
  
  
  
Songs:  
  
"One In A Million": Bosson 'Miss Congeniality' Soundtrack 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
As Toussaint and the rest of the Illusions sang drunkenly out the window of our little apartment, I was able to escape through the fire drop and run to the Diamond Palace across the street. I had to tell her how I felt. I had to see how she felt about me.  
  
Running to the back where I heard she stayed I looked to find an open window with a light on. Noticing the vines I began climbing towards the top of the building to her balcony.  
  
  
  
Bejewel's POV:  
  
I couldn't get his eyes out of my head. His beautiful bluish- uh grayish? Maybe even greenish eyes? No matter they were beautiful.  
  
Ninon walked into the room and began yapping again. I couldn't stand it. Her annoying little voice was so butchering compared to the man's beautiful singing.  
  
"Ninon I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back." She eyed me suspiciously.  
  
"All right. Be back before Zacherie finds you've run off."  
  
Leaving my room I went out to the patio in the back bottom floor.  
  
  
  
Chris' POV:  
  
Climbing to the top I heard voices. I glanced around. My love was not there. Where had she gone? Suddenly I heard the side door open and watched her walk out.  
  
"If I'm smart then I'll run away  
  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
  
Heaven forbid  
  
I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger."  
  
She sang softly, oh those words could only be meant for me.  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
She asked herself.  
  
"Those eyes. If only I could see them once more I'd find a flaw and force myself to forget about him. He's like the rest. All of them… I'm sure of it. At least I think I am." She whispered. I had slowly climbed back to the bottom and was following her secretly.  
  
"Oh those eyes. Where are they right now?"  
  
"Right here." I bravely spoke. She almost screamed but I covered her mouth before she could utter a sound. I smiled in amusement.  
  
"What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what'll happen if you're caught?"  
  
"No but I don't care." I whispered.  
  
"What? Why?" she asked as if I should.  
  
"Didn't you feel it?" She looked confused.  
  
"In the lobby. The moment we shared? You felt it didn't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Love." I whispered.  
  
"Love?" She smiled.  
  
"I can't fall in love. I can never fall in love." She whispered back.  
  
"WHAT! Why?" I demanded now.  
  
"Because I'm here. This is where I belong. Don't you understand?"  
  
"But a life with out love? That's horrible."  
  
"Why do you care? Aren't you like everyone else? The ones that only want one thing?"  
  
"No!" I protested.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because… Well because…  
  
Hey I've been watching you  
  
Every little thing you do…"  
  
I sang. She rolled her eyes. Ok that wasn't working.  
  
"Hey Juliet  
  
I think you're fine  
  
You really blow my mind  
  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
  
I just want you to know  
  
I wanna be your Romeo  
  
Hey Juliet  
  
Hey Juliet  
  
Hey Juliet  
  
Girl you got me on my knees  
  
Beggin' please, baby please  
  
Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying  
  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
  
Too far to turn around  
  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance  
  
'Cause I know you really want me!"  
  
I sang as she giggled. She let go of my hands and began walking away shaking her head.  
  
"What?" I asked holding back laughter.  
  
"Just the thought of being close to you  
  
It's incomparable  
  
Should be happy with the life I live  
  
And the things I do  
  
Seems like I have it all…"  
  
She sang.  
  
"But love!" I added in. She stopped and stared at me funny. I just shrugged and tied to convince her still.  
  
"Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
I'm closer to where I started  
  
I'm chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move,"  
  
She lightly shoved me from where I was standing and I gave her a hurt look but couldn't hold back a smile.  
  
"I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
  
Completely incomplete  
  
I'll take your invitation  
  
You take all of me now!"  
  
I sang and held her in my arms.  
  
"So you think  
  
You got it all worked out  
  
Well what you're searching for  
  
Isn't what you found!"  
  
She giggled as I gave her an astounding look.  
  
"Baby just relax  
  
And let me do my thing!"  
  
I leaned in to take her lips but she pulled back.  
  
"To know you is to love you—"  
  
But a deep breath of lost air cut her off. She bent over and took many deep breaths as if she were choking. I ran to her side but she was ok. She tried to give me an innocent smile and continued singing.  
  
"You're everywhere I go  
  
And everybody knows  
  
To love you is to be part of you…"  
  
She sang softly. I could tell she was giving in.  
  
"When you don't have  
  
A place to go  
  
When everything  
  
Feels the same  
  
I can change what  
  
You think you know  
  
Making love my way."  
  
I sang to almost a whisper. Taking her in my arms once more I was about to kiss her, waiting for her to pull back. But she didn't. All she did was touch my cheek and say…  
  
"Promise?" With a huge smile and loving heart I kissed her fully on the lips. It was nothing I had ever experienced… nothing I could ever leave… nothing I could ever live without.  
  
"I love you." I whispered forcing myself to pull away. I had to hear her say the words.  
  
"I love you." She repeated and smiled. However she was the one to kiss me next.  
  
We kissed and kissed and kissed. We didn't want to let each other go. But we had to.  
  
"BEJEWEL! OH BEJEWEL!" A girl hissed. Bejewel pulled away with a giggle and looked at the girl on the balcony.  
  
"You need to get back up here! Marielle is on her way to pick up your payments." She hissed.  
  
"Oh no! I'm coming!" She whispered. Payments?  
  
"I must go." She turned back to me kissing me again. Then she quickly turned away.  
  
"Wait! When will I see you again?"  
  
I smiled as she did and rushed back.  
  
"Tomorrow night. Are you coming to the club?" She kissed me again.  
  
"Yes." I answered  
  
"Meet me behind the red curtain." She kissed me again.  
  
"I have to go." But yet she kept kissing me.  
  
"BEJEWEL!" the girl hissed.  
  
"I can't get enough of you… uh…." Kissing me again she finally pulled away.  
  
"Chris." I improved for her.  
  
"Oh no not enough of you." She whispered.  
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
"I love you too." I whispered back. I kissed her forehead and she was off.  
  
"Until tomorrow night." I whispered as I turned from her.  
  
  
  
Bejewel's POV:  
  
Oh how wonderful life is! I thought. I'm in love and he is the most gorgeous man in all of mankind. However my life would be changing abruptly now… how would I keep this a secret? Ninon knows… I can't allow anyone else to.  
  
As soon as I walked into my room I felt dizzy with excitement. I had to tell her everything.  
  
"BEJEWEL!" Whipping around I saw Marielle coming toward me.  
  
"Marielle, um…"  
  
"Where are your payments?" She strictly demanded.  
  
Going to my pocket book I pulled out a wad of dollars and put them in her palm. She looked at me suspiciously and left. That was too close.  
  
Turning to Ninon I smiled.  
  
"You didn't sleep with any of them did you? Not again?" She asked worriedly. I shook my head.  
  
"No." Since the past year I have been ill on more than one occasion. With Ninon's help I've figured out many ways to collect money as if I were sleeping with the men Zacherie was sending to me. I was just surprised I hadn't been caught yet.  
  
I was once again in a tired state. I looked at Ninon whose face was stern and worrisome… and it changed quickly to joy.  
  
"I want to hear all about him!" She smiled. Quickly I joined her on the bed and told her everything!  
  
  
  
Songs:  
  
"Juliet": LMNT  
  
"Can't Make You Love Me": Britney Spears  
  
"Hanging By A Moment": Lifehouse  
  
"Beautiful Stranger": Madonna  
  
"Love 4 Fun": Enrique Iglesias 


End file.
